Vampire diaries: Tickle the Ripper
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: When Stefan still hasn't switched his humanity back on from being a Ripper Damon has an idea to tickle his brother til' he turns his humanity back on, but then Stefan suddenly breaks through the chains and his brother swithes places the Ripper now being Damon's tormenter. warning: Read this at your own risk, Rippers are insane.
1. Vampire diaries: Tickle the "Ripper"

**Read tickle the "Ripper" at your own risk. Stefan the "Ripper" is locked in the room to a vampire proof chair and Damon and his pet vampire dragon "Lizzy" come to...visit. Damon thinks he has an idea of how to get Stefan to turn his humanity back on, but basically torments his Ripper brother.**

 **Enjoy. bwahaha.**

Damon and Lizzy walked into the room where his brother was and saw him sitting in a chair and chained to it.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked his brother who had a large bag, sort of like the one he owned.

"Family day in vampire re-hab." Damon said smiling.

"Plus I think I know how to get your humaity back on." Damon said while approaching his little brother.

"You...think?" Stefan repeated curious of what torture method he'll get this time.

"Yes." Damon assured his brother.

With that he knelt to to the Ripper's feet and un-did the chain around his ankle and lifted Stefan's leg up onto a cement brick and tied it down with rope and did the same with the other leg.

"Damon what the hell are ya doing now?" Stefan asked not too concerned.

"You'll see." Damon answered while pulling off Stefan's shoes with an evil smile.

"W-wait Damon WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" Stefan asked with worry, but due to being a Ripper any emotion will require anger to be a part of it.

"Helping you brother." Damon said while holding both his hands up while wiggling his fingers.

"NO DAAAMMON!!!!" The Ripper yelled with anger but Damon didn't listen to his brother and started to tickle Ripper Stefan's soles.

" **BWAAAAHAAHAAHAAAHAAAHAA!!!! STA- STAAAHAHAHAHAHAPP!!!! HA HA HEH HEH!!! OH G-GAAAAA-HAAA-HAAAAWSH STAAP IT!! HAHAHAHA!!!!"** The Ripper screamed with aggressive laughter while thrashing about in the chair while Damon kept on tickling his brothers feet like crazy.

"Y'know what? I think these socks might just get in the way." Damon teased as he removed Stefan's socks.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FEEEEETTT!!!" Stefan screamed at his brother. Damon then began to dig deep under Stefan's toes and started roughly scratching his nails under the Ripper's insanely ticklish toes.

" **AAAAAAHHAAAAHAAAAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAA!!!!! JU-HU** **ST STAAAPP IT ALREADY-HEE I-HEE-HEE DO-HON'T NEED H-HEEELLLP HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!** The vampire managed to scream between laughs.

"pffft...yeah right." Damon said sarcastically while still tickling underneath his brothers toes.

"Goochy, goochy, goo." Damon said while swiftly tickling the Ripper's right heel with one finger.

" **NNN-NNN-NNNNNN..."** The Ripper was trying soo hard not to laugh moving his head from side to side while grunting, but it was very difficult to not give into the ticklish sensation and start laughing though.

"Aww' c'mon Stef give it up already we both know you can't bear it." Damon teased while keeping up the heel tickling.

"Mm-hm-hmm...MMM-hmm-hmm-hmmm." Stefan started to muffle his laughter as hard as he possibly could.

"Uugghh...this is no use." Damon said to himself while rumaging through the bag of tools and pulled out a short white feather. Once Stefan saw it he was a little worrried but very annoyed that his brother wouldn't get lost.

"Ahh..perfect." Damon said while holding up the feather and started to slide it from side to side under the Ripper's toes making the captive wiggle and squirm.

" **AAAAAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAA!!! STE-STAAHAAHAAHAAAAHAAAAAAP PLEASE!!!"** The Ripper begged, but he wasn't ready to give in just yet. Heck he was the **Ripper** ain't no way he is gonna want to listen to an evil vampire. Right?

"Ok I'll stop." Damon said with a little disappointment.

"Good, now get the hell out of here." Stefan said with weak anger.

"awww, that hurt my feeling's Stefan you shouldn't have said that." Damon said clearly telling Stefan he wasn't done just yet. Damon next pulled out an electric sonic toothbrush and waved it around showing Stefan.

" **NOO DAMON PLEASE...NO!!!"** The Ripper yelled afraid of Damon tormenting his feet.

Damon then turned it on and it made a powerful vibrating sound. Damon jammed it under Stefan's toes length wise so that all the toes got that sweet sensation.

" **nnngh...Nnnnngh...NNNNNGGHHH...BWWAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAAAA!!!!! STE-HE...STAA-HAAAAAA-HAAAAAAP GET THA-HAT THE HELL AWAY-HEE FRO-HOM MEEEEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!** Stefan tried to hold in his laughter while shaking around, but it was too powerful for him at this rate especially with the bristles vibrating against his toes.

"Heh, heh, who knew that a Ripper could be soo ticklish." Damon teased looking at Stefan's reactions from the torment. Damon was very pleased with his plan even if it didn't work it was still hell'a fun.

" **AAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA PLEA-HEE-HEASE STAAP IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"** The Ripper was far too ticklish to do anything he couldn't get enough strength to bust outta there, not with Damon keeping him weak, no.

" **HAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! AHAAA I CA-HAN'T TAKE IT ANYMO-HORE PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEASE STAAAP IT!!!! AAAAHHAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"** The Ripper couldn't stand having an electric sonic toothbrush under his toes for this long, he kept trying to wiggle and curl his toes around the toothbrush but it only made matters worse for him.

"Hmmm...good choice with the toothbrush, Damon." He said to himself while slowly running the toothbrush from heel to toes, he even stuck it between his Ripper brothers toes causing the Ripper to thrash violently and scream at incredible volumes.

"ahh...I think you've had enough of the toothbrush...for now." Damon said with a smirk removing it from the poor Ripper's feet.

"YOU THINK?!" The Ripper screamed at Damon.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Damon threatened while holding up the toothbrush while it was on.

The Ripper emediately leant back away from Damon as if he had vervain his hand.

"huh...yeah, that's what I thought." Damon said to Stefan while looking in the bag.

"How much stuff could he have possibly have brought with him?" Stefan thought.

"ahh...here it is." Damon said while pulling out a bottle of baby oil and a brush. When Stefan saw it he felt a little fear even though his humanity was still off.

Damon started rubbing it all over his brothers feet and toes making sure to cover every inch of Stefan's feet with it.

"Alright let's do this." Damon said and with that he started to aggresively run the brush against the Ripper's incredibley ticklish feet.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!! STAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAA-HAAAAAP!!!"** The Ripper screamed with laughter while tears started to form in his lower eyelids and stream down his face.

"Oh poor Steffy." Damon said with sarcasm in his voice as he pulled back the Ripper's toes so he could get to that sweet spot under Stefan's toes which the sensation really hit him.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA STEE-STAAAAHAHAAP THA-HAT TI-HICKLES TOO MU-HUCH!!!!"** The Ripper managed to scream.

Damon kept that up for at least 7 minutes longer and looked around in the bag and got out a bloodbag.

"Now what?" Stefan asked weakly.

"I'm just about to feed Lizzy." Damon said while whistling the dragon over. Lizzy came over to Damon who let her sniff the open bag of blood and then he squeezed the bag while it touched the top of Stefan's feet and blood started to drip all over his feet.

"Eewwww...Damon what're y- OH No Damon don't you **DARE**!!! Stefan yelled at his uncooperative brother.

"There, bon apetite Lizzy." Damon said to Lizzy who approached the Ripper's blood covered feet and sniffed at it and Lizzy took a little lick just to try but her head twitched back when Stefan tried to smack Lizzy in the face, But the dragon tried again.

 **"HAHAHAHAAHAHA!! LIZZY-HEE STAAHAAHAAP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!** The Ripper laughed and squirmed in the chair while wiggling his foot around while the dragon licked the blood off Stefan's feet.

"Good girl Lizzy." Damon praised the dragon. He then went behind his brother with the bag and Lizzy followed him.

D-Damon please stop this I can't take it." Stefan said desperately.

"Not until you turn on your humanity." Damon said in Stefan's ear as he slipped his hand under his brother's shirt and started to poke his finger into the surprised Ripper's side and repeatedly continued, causing the captive " **monster** " to burst into agressive laughter.

" **AAAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAA!!! PPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE SSTTAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAP!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAA I'M GO-HONNA PEEEEEEEE!!! HAHAHAHAAAHAHHAA STAAAP IIITTTT!!!"** The poor Ripper screamed out at his tormenter.

"I have an idea, why don't you turn on your humaity?" Damon said while venturing to the Ripper's ab rippled belly.

 **"AAAHAHAHAHAA NNOOOOOO NNOOOOOOTT THAAHAHAHAHAAARRRE!!!!! HA!HA!HA!HA!"** Stefan begged with laughter.

Damon had finally stopped and looked through the bag and got out 2 electric sonic toothbrushes. Stefan wasn't aware of whatever his brother was doing back there until he heard a small vibrating sound.

"Oh no, not this again." Stefan thought. He suddenly felt vibrations running against his ribcage on both sides, he started giggling and then it turned into laughter when Damon touched each and every induvidual rib with a toothbrush.

" **G-G-GAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAWSH!!! OHH STAAHAAAHAAAAAP THAT TICKLES!! HAHAHAA!!"** Stefan screamed loud with laughter as each of his ribs got special attention from the vibrating bristles on his ticklish flesh.

"Just turn on your humanity and this'll all be over." Damon said trying to reason with his Ripper brother. He also realized a wet spot near the Ripper's genital area.

Damon then tried to give Stefan a chance to breathe and hopefully turn on his humanity, (doubtful).

Damon heard a clank sound and when he turned around Stefan wasn't chained anymore he was standing up and staring with anger at Damon.

"This is not good." Damon thought to himself. He tried to run but Stefan had jumped on top of him. Luckily with all the human blood he had in him made him strong enough to keep his tormenter pinned down on his stomach.

"St-Stefan l-let me go." Damon demanded with fear of what his brother might do for revenge.

"Damon now it's your turn." The Ripper said to Damon who was underneath him. Stefan dragged his brother over to the chair and sat him down and re-used the chains on his tormenter real tightly.

"Nooo! Stefan let me go, please." Damon begged his captive who was now his soon to be tormenter.

"Sorry Damon, but now it's your turn." Stefan said with an evil Ripper smile.

A sense of fear washed over Damon, he was scared.

 **That is my fanfiction and I am gonna do one called (Vampire diaries: A Rippers revenge.) real soon where Ripper Stefan torments Damon for revenge. Let's just hope he isn't too ticklish cause Stefan won't be stopping.**

 **Anyway please reveiw and help me suggest how Stefan should tickle his brother back. And thankz for reading**

 **:D**


	2. Ripper's revennge

**This is another chapter called The Ripper's revenge where Stefan get's his revenge on Damon for trying to tickle the humanity out of him and failed.**

 **ENJOY ; j**

 _ **Chap.2.**_

 _ **The Ripper's revenge.**_

"St-Stefan! Please just let me go!" Damon begged for his freedom but Stefan didn't listen to him, bending down to Damon's feet he took his shoes off and tossed them aside.

"Stefan p-please don't do this!!" Damon begged once again with fear.

"Nope." Stefan shook his head and gave Damon an evil smirk as he started to stroke Damon's foot.

"NO! Stefan don-...Heeheeheeheeahahahahaa!!" Damon started giggling and squirming a little bit. Stefan began to use all ten fingers on both feet and put more pressure this time causing Damon to laugh more harder.

"HAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! STE-HE- STAAAAAAHAAHAAAAAAAAPP!!!!!" Damon cried out with laughter and squirming his body everywhere in the chair desperately trying to escape his tormenter.

"PLEEAAASE!!! HAAHAHAAAAA!!!!" Damon laughed loudly, pleading for the Ripper to stop tickling him.

Soon after a few minutes Stefan grabbed the feather and slowly slid it under Damon's nose back n' forth.

"Eh-eh-eh..." Damon squinted his nose from the feather, trying not to sneeze.

Then Stefan started to slither the feather between Damon's long tender toes.

"Ahahahahahaheeheeahaheeheehehahahaha. Ste-stop please hahahaha!!" Damon giggled twitching in the chair.

"Aw c'mon Damon admit it, you enjoy being tickled." Stefan said twirling the tip of the feather around each individual toe causing Damon to scream, bucking and thrashing around in the chair.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! PLEASE JUST STAAHAAAAWP IT ALREADY." Damon pleaded.

Stefan stopped, pulling the feather out from between Damon's toes which caused him to flinch with a little shriek and put it away but then Stefan picked up the electric sonic toothbrush and turned it on high.

"N-NO STEFAN!! ARE YOU MAD?!" Damon freaked out scared, not wanting the toothbrush to be vibrating **anywhere** on his body.

"Let's see what this can do to you." Stefan said evily as he tried to put it to Damon's feet but he kept wiggling his foot away.

"Stop moving." Stefan demanded as he grabbed a hold of Damon's foot and glided the sonic toothbrush slowly up the sole.

"EH, HAAHAAAAHAAAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! PE-PE- PLEEEAAAASSE STAAAAAAHAAAAAWP!!!" Damon screamed hysterically crying from laughing too hard.

"PLEASE STE-STEEHEHEHEFFFAAAAAN!!!!" Damon pleaded.

"Shut it Damon!" Stefan yelled sticking the toothbrush between Damon's toes.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! PLEAAHAHAHA!!!

STAAAHAHAHAAA!!! HAHAHAHAAAHAAA!!!" Damon cried desperately with laughter begging his brother to stop the miraculous tickle torture.

"Alright, enough with the toothbrush for now." Stefan said with a smirk finding the baby oil and hairbrush.

"OH FUCK NO!!!" Damon thought loudly in his head trying to struggle out of the chains while Stefan spreaded the oil on his feet. Damon tried as hard as he could to get out until he found himself weakened from bursting out screaming and crying.

 **" _AAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!! STO-STOOOOAAHAAAAAAHAAAAPP!!! STAP! STAP! STAP PLEAAAAHAAHAAAAHAAA!!!!"_** Damon screamed barely able to speak full sentences without being cut off by the intense sensation his feet.

"Oh, come on Damon you can take it. Stop acting brother." Stefan teased digging the bristles under the elder vampires toes, causing him to scream and laugh with tears, shaking voilently almost enough to break the chair.

"P-PLEEEAAAAASSE STAAAAAAP IT'ICKLES!!! HAHAHAHAHAAA!! AGAAAHAAHAWSH!!! STAP IT THA-HAT TICKLES!!!!!" Damon screamed with laughter thrashing in the chained chair.

"Oh shut up Damon." Stefan groaned scrubbing the brush against Damon's heel.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAHAAAHAAAAAAHEE HEE HEE NOOO PLEASE STAAAAAPP IT PLEASE!!!" Damon shrilled.

"Alright, time for..." Stefan paused when he found a container of "tickle powder" in the bag Damon had.

"Oh, ho ho, you weren't planning on using this on me, were you?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows at Damon in a serious look.

"N-no." Damon answered.

"Well, I'm gonna use this on you." Stefan shrugged opening the container and spreading the pink substance all over Damon's feet and after a few seconds later he started screaming from the itchy sensation on his feet.

" _ **AAAHHHAAAAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MAAAKKE IITTT STOHAAAP!!!**_ **_PLEASE!! STOP IT!! HAHAHAAA!!!!_ " **Damon screamed with laughter hysterically.

"Aw, does that tickle? Good." Stefan teased smiling at his brother suffering from the tickling sensation on his feet.

"Do you have an itch? Let me scratch it for you." Stefan said and started scratching his nails on Damon's feet.

" **AAAAAHAAAAAHAAAA!!!! PLEASE STOOHAAAP!!! I CAAAA-HAN'T TAKE IT!!! YOUR MAKING IT WORSE, STOP!!!!** " Damon screamed with laughter when Stefan started to scratch his powdered feet.

"Hmm, where's the itching, I can't find it? Here?" Stefan asked, digging his nails under and between Damon's super ticklish toes, only causing more tears and laughter.

Damon was in tickle hell.


End file.
